Confessed on Christmas Day
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: One shot story ! Romantic Confessed by NatsumexMikan on Christmas Day ! :D Merry Christmas Guys ! please R&R !


**CONFESSED ON CHRISTMAS DAY**

**Well, I think this is my Christmas gift to you all :D while I wrote my other story this idea popped in my brain hahahaa XD**

**Please Enjoy it :3 **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything :D**

**Normal's POV**

December 24 at night was when the snow poured down beautifully in Alice Academy. Even though today was The Christmas Eve , our kuro-neko still doing his missions until late night ..when he came back from his missions, he was so dead-tired, pain all over his body ..he even didn't notice how beautiful the snow was and all he focused was how cold it was…

He ran to go back to his room but somehow, his head was spinning and his eyes seems blurred…

" Crap, I need to stay focus ! " He ran more until he found an unclosed-window and he thought that was his room …

" A little bit more " he jumped to the window and then fell down with a big ' THUD' ..

" Finally " He said before he fell unconscious..

" _Natsume ? "_

**Mikan's POV**

" What a beautiful snow ! Hotaru look! " I said excited more as I looked to the white snow ..

" It is ..Baka.." she smiled a little.. I giggled..

" Let's take a picture toge-"

CLICK CLICK CLICK !

" Done " She said putting back her own camera.. I gaped at her..

" I didn't even finished my sentence and you already cut me with your ..Uh ! never mind !"

I pouted .. I didn't notice her that she was already beside me and held her camera in front us until she said ..

" Only once , Smile baka "

CLICK !

" W-wait hotaru ! I didn't smile ! Let's do that again ! pleaseee ? " I used my puppy-dog eyes hoping that she will said yes ..

" fine , but this is the last one " she sighed .. I cheered as I pulled her to my window and then I opened it…I don't know why I opened the window but my instincts told me to.. maybe because I want to feel the snow..?

" ok smile ! " I said as I smiled as sweet as possible and my hand pulled hotaru closed to me ..

CLICK !

" Arigato na ? hotaruuu ! " I smiled as I tried to hug her only be pushed by her hand ..

" You photo will be send tomorrow morning, Ok Mikan ? "

" OK~! Wait, it is free ? "

" for once yes.." she smiled , a real genuinely smile..

I squealed in delight .." HOTARUUUU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH ! " I hugged her and this time she huggged me back ..

" Mikan, I think it's already late.. I must go back to my room now, don't forget to turn off the door , good night " she said as she walked to my door ..

" waiiittt! You didn't stay with me tonight ? It's Christmas Eve ! "

" I need to work Mikan, see you tomorrow , ja! " she said waving at me and she closed the door ..

I sighed .. I turned off the light and then back to sit near my window .. I sighed again and then I felt sleepy all of sudden so I closed my eyes ..

I woke up by a warm skin that all over my body .. I opened my eyes a little and the I blinked a few times.. all I saw was a jet-black hair that was on top of me.. I widened my eyes after I realized who this was..

" Natsume ? " I asked .. he didn't move nor made a sound as a respond.. only a hard breath liked he was so dead-tired .. I shook him a little for a few times until I realized..

His body was hot ..

He got fever ..

I sighed ' it was because missions again huh ? ' I tried to stand up and after I did it , I lifted Natsume's hand and swing it around my shoulder .. I put him on my bed and then I turned on the light .. I searched a small towel and then filled a cold water in the big bowl .. I came back to Natsume and he was panting and sweat all over him …It's like he had a nightmare …I hurriedly came to his side

" It's okay .. I'm here right now.. I will always by your side.." I whispered to him ..He seems relaxed a bit and I let out a breath that I didn't notice that I was holding it for a while .. I squeeze the towel and then put it on top of his head .. I also cleaned his wounds and I silently crying ..

' God, why Natsume always do missions even it was in the Christmas Eve ! please take care of him .. I don't want him to suffer again ! ' I cried until I was sleep beside him..

**TOMORROW MORNING **

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up by a sun rays and chirping of birds..' it's Christmas huh ? ' I thought to myself.. ' wait! This is not my room ! where am I ? ' I rose from the bed and I felt a wet-damp towel in my head.. I turned my head to the side and found Polka sleeping soundlessly.. I smiled to myself ..' she took care of me ' I tried to stand up without woke her up and then I picked her bridal-style to her bed.. She was heavy-sleeper huh ? .. I stretched my body and felt better than last night…then, I heard a soft-knock at her door.. I opened it and froze…

It was Imai…

She widened her eyes a little but then replaced by a glare…

" You didn't do anything to her last night did you ? "

" O-of course not ! " Damn, why I stuttering ?

" Answer me firmly and look at me ! " She said strictly..

" Geez, No Grandma ! I didn't do anything ! " I smirked.. She glared even more ..

" Then what did you do last night ?"

" Nothing, I was sick, Mikan took care of me, I guess " she didn't ask more and just shrugged it ..

" Anyway, I was here to deliver these photos, give it to Mikan later and.." She smirked ..

" when will you confessed to that idiot ? " I widened my eyes..

" You knew ? "

" Of course, who am I to you do you think Hyuuga ? Just take care of her , JA ! " She said smirked and then walked away..

I smirked…

I look intently at the photo and Mikan is so cute in these photo …

Wait ..

I've got an idea..

**Mikan's POV **

I woke up at noon and then I stretched my body .. ' Why am I in the bed ? Wasn't I here beside Natsu-NATSUME ! ' I panicked ..

" NATSUME! " I called and then I saw a note sticking on my window .. I took the paper and then read it..

" _**Good morning Polka , go look outside your window " – N**_

I knew this was Natsume and then I looked outside my window.. and surprised ..

Outside my window.. there was a 4 words written in the thick snow ..

" _I LOVE YOU POLKA " _ I cried and I covered my mouth with my hands and the I saw a note beside my window ..

" _**Finished ? Now, go to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast table " –N**_

I wiped my tears and almost immediately , ran to my breakfast table and I saw my breakfast table with 2 cups of hot chocolate , 2 French Toast, a rose and then a letter ..I sat at one of the chair and read the letter ..

" _**Look behind you " –N **_

I turned my head and I saw my photo with Hotaru already framed it and nicely stick at my wall .. I gaped at it until I heard the sound of my chair moved .. I turned my head and there I saw Natsume smirked at me ..

" Surprised Little girl ? "

"…" still shocked ..

" Well, after you saw all of it.. This is the final .." He said, stood up and then grabbed the rose and then walked behind me.. I shuddered after he whispered something that I wished to hear for a long time…

" Will you be my girlfriend ? " and on my lap, there was the rose that he gave to me.. I stood up and then I hugged him ..

" YES ! YES ! I'D LOVE THAT ! " I said as now, the tears already fell down to my cheeks.. he hugged me back and then he whispered to me ..

" Merry Christmas my Mikan " he smiled ..

" Merry Christmas my Natsume "

**END **

**HAH! Done! Well, that's it guys ! **

**Ah, please don't forget to review :3 **

**Feel free to PM me :D **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS , GOD BLESS YOU ALL ! **


End file.
